


Obvious

by britishngay



Series: Come over [6]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Like damn guys, These two nerd are GAY for EACH OTHER but are too STUPID to realise, but I liked writing it, idek if this is any good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishngay/pseuds/britishngay
Summary: The five time Heather McNamara saw something between Heather and Veronica and the one time she talked to her about it.





	1. 5 times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey - sorry that this is in 2nd pov, I know most ppl don't like it but I was halfway through writing it and just wanted to churn it out
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy!

Contrary to popular belief, you're not stupid, the bright yellow clothes and cheery demeanor are not what keeps you in AP bio. 

Although sitting next to someone who is not the other Heathers does really help because when you're next to them you have to stop Heather being bitchy because then Heather is bitchy and if Veronica is there Heather get's a bit less mean - but still not good - and Veronica just smiles and bit rolls her eyes and carries on working, which you applaud, it is hard to zone out both of them and - you're getting off topic.

Well sort of.

You've always wondered about Heather's ability to make guys do whatever she wants. It's like magic the way they bend over backwards for her. And what they get in return is nothing, she smiles once at them, grinds on them slightly at a party or kisses them a grand total of one time and it's like a debt has been filled. And she does this all without batting an eye! 

But then it hit you.

She can do it easily because she doesn't feel anything for them, she also doesn't gain or lose anything - it's a win win situation. And you've never seen her swoon over a guy, not even the dreamy exchange student who would write poems in French, and you've know her since you were eight.

So she either is fantastic at hiding her feelings or has feelings for some else.

A girl?

Maybe, it's a stretch, but could make sense.

You're not one to judge, you've caught yourself staring at Heather Duke or Courtney a couple of times. And hey, it's 1989, people should love people ya know? 

So you start to look at Heather, like really look at her. And this brings you back to your point at the beginning - you're not stupid.

Heather letting Veronica back into the group was great, you really like her, but out of character. And that tended to be a trend, she always let Veronica go with less than you or Duke. When she wore the same blazer two days in a row, she only raised her voice a little and didn't shout and Veronica still hangs out with the Loser squad during lessons, like hello? 

Heather Chandler is totally crushing Veronica.

Interesting.

1\. English 

You start to notice things after your realisation about Heather.

Like how Heather is suddenly in every single English lesson, a class she used to skip religiously. You know that her grades were a factor - she had ranted to you on multiple occasions about the violent things she wanted to do to Flemming, mainly involving her stilettos. But you've noticed that she's changed her seat, which was rarely used anyway, from the back corner to across the way from Veronica and right next to you. She tried to say that is was because she could copy your work and pass notes but again, not stupid. Despite how fun it is to have Heather back in English again, especially when what she says about the texts are hilarious, you know it's because of Veronica.

You could be wrong and overthinking everything, you mean, Heather is entitled to live her life without someone else interefering. But when Veronica gets slightly too into English, which isn't crazy, she's always getting slightly too into it, you find Heather trying not to look over to her but failing miserably. 

You see her blushing, Heather Chandler? Blushing? At Veronica Sawyer? God, she's the same as Martha whenever Ram is around. Except that Veronica is way hitter than Ram and that she is actually a nice person. You've never seen Heather blush, apart from that one time that really cute waiter winked at her and she'd had like 5 margharitas but besides the point.

How on Earth did you not notice that earlier?

To be fair to yourself, you were not actively planning to try and find out if your best friend secrectly has a crush on your newest friend.

But it gets even more obvious when school actually turns on it's heating and it gets far too hot in class and you're torn halfway between focusing on your essay and watching Heather's reaction to Veronica's sleeves rolled up tightly to just passed her elbow and biting her lip while concerntrating on her essay. You give in halfway through the essay and pretend to drop your pen, again (how else were you supposed to find out how Veronica looked?), to find an excuse to peek at Heather. She's gripping pen tightly and staring at the paper harder than you even thought she could. Wow, when you really look at her it's really easy to tell, how has Veronica not noticed? Actually that makes sense, she's a genius but a total dumbass sometimes. 

Once she forgot how to spell 'because' and asked Duke, who still hasn't let her live it down.

You wonder how no one else has noticed but then you remember that no one looks Heather Chandler directly and no on thinks: 'oh, Heather Chandler hasn't gone out with a boy in forever she must be crushing on a girl and that girl must be Veronica Sawyer' because, well, it is a massive leap to take but a correct one nonetheless.

You get back to your essay and think about what you've found.

2\. Lunch

Veronica didn't speak much with you and the others at lunch. 

But when she did, oh my god, she's funny. She says these wry comments - usually about the football team - that get you cackling. You've even seen Heather Duke crack a smile from her place in a book. It's a wonder that she wasn't more popular earlier, although she did come into the 'Heathers' looking for immunity, not power.

Heather isn't as obvious at lunch as she is in English.

But that still makes her obvious.

You had reached a lull in conversation, because you're back was hurting from carrying the weight of it, when Heather spoke.

"You're coming to mine of Friday - I rented Nightmare on Elm."

"Do we have to watch that?" You had whined, scary movies make you scared and that's not fun. 

"Scared Heather?" Duke asked looking at you over her book. Jesus, you scream /once/ during a movie and you still don't live it down. Heather rolls her eyes.

"Come on, you pillowcases, you down or what?"

You and Duke both said yes, it wasn't like you had any homework and even though you knew you'd hate the movie (you really did hate it), it's always fun to hang out with the others.

"Sorry Heather - I'm at Betty's on Friday." 

It seemed like time stopped for a second, the air cooled, Heather's eyes turned red, the entire cafeteria went silent. Okay, you're over reacting but Heather did go still and slowly turn her head toward Veronica - like how you'd think velocoraptor would do it.

"Sorry Veronica, I thought I heard you say that you were hanging out with those losers instead of us."

Veronica didn't take the bait.

"Yeah, I might be over later, or another day."

They made eye contact which seemed like it lasted forever. You remember thinking that is was weird at the time, but you can never guess what Heather is going to do and you don't know Veronica well enough to judge.

"Fine." The short syllable left no room for discussion, even when Duke started to look at you to say something because she knew she would be knocked down if she said anything. Heather went back to eating the flavourless school food.

"But you better come another time."

You get brought back to now when you hear Ram shout across the cafeteria, the lunch after English. Now you can't stop thinking about them, all the times they've been slightly closer than normal, it's all coming together.

3\. Little things

It's not that the big things are becoming far to easy to spot, it's just that the little things are always what give people away.

Heather says 'gotta motor' now, that's a pretty big one. The first couple times she didn't even notice, then when you brought it up she was very adamant that it was a popular phrase, when you know for a fact that it is and Veronica-ism. 

In the mornings, except for Thursdays, when you all meet and go over makeup; Veronica's eyes spend slightly too much time on Heather's lips with an undeniable look of desire.

Whenever Veronica has a free and goes to 7/11 with trenchcoat boy she always gets BQ corn nuts. (She also get's your favourite chips and Heather's ice cream sandwhich but the main thing is that she went twice and only returned with BQ nuts before getting you and Heather things.)

When there's a jumpscare in whatever awful movie Heather and Veronica have chosen (you can't really tell because you're headfirst in a pillow) you turn your head slightly to see Heather quickly grab Veronicas hand before quickly heading back to the popcorn.

Other things happen, like Heather dancing with boys at parties then disappearing for an hour or so before coming back with swollen lips, a dopey smile and hickey on her neck. You spy for Veronica and sometimes see her with a slighly smug look on her face, but most of the time you can't find her.

Or when Veronica is nerding out on whatever she's nerding out about you see Heather looking at her with the softest look you could possibly think of, only thinly veiled with a fake look of distain. Really it's obvious.

Your list of small things grow and grow until they fill your head.

This is becoming harder and harder to ignore.

4\. 7/11

You always go to 7/11 before parties, it's become a ritual to prepare yourself whatever fuckery will happen later on. Because you can never tell what will happen at Ram's parties, sometimes it's a whole bunch of teenages shouting 'fuck da police' other times it's drinking games which never end up well but at least they're fun or everyone's drunk enough where they forget anything that's happening. And you and Duke normally place bets on who will get with who - you always clean her out, you can't help it if you know people better than they know themselves.

You're getting off topic.

You go to 7/11 before parties and it's normally over quickly because you get the same thing every time and Veronica knows the 7/11 weirdly well. This time, you're all in the store because you want to try different chips and Duke doesn't want to be left alone with Heather because she's being a megabitch since Veronica started talking with JD.

Duke is filing her nails while you pretend to be staring at chips while seeing Heather.

And woah, does she look pissed.

Her arms are crossed tightly, talons tapping against her pristine blazer, eyes full of anger and jealousy? 

She has it worse than you thought. 

Her mouth is pursed and you can see her jaw clenching far too hard to be healthy. Veronica laughs so hard that she starts snorting, which sets Mr. Trencoat off which makes Veronica laugh even harder and they're just cackling loudly through the empty 7/11 and Heather rolls her eyes and scoffs. You're worried that Veronica will start choking on the red vine that she is twirling around.

"And then, wait I can't breathe, and then - one second." You hear Veronica say. "Mr Jenkins fucking, he-" she wheezes "faceplants in the middle of Physics and Heather says" she takes a second "let's figure out his momentum." She sets off again and JD starts actually slapping his hand against Slushee counter.

Heather looks slightly less pissed at the mention of herself in Veronica's story but that is still angrier than the normal person. The tapping has transfered from her fingers to her feet and the silettos tap against the floor obnoxiously. Her eyebrows are furrowed tight though and her jaw is still clenched. You take pity on her and grab a random bag.

"Let's go Heather." You head to the register.

"VERONICA!" Heather shouts and Veronica jumps slightly, before waving at JD - who salutes back? What a weirdo - and following you to the car. 

"You know we're just friends, right?" Veronica says quietly, you start humming, hoping that they don't notice you can hear them pretty clearly. You feel Heather's gaze against your back, the walk to the car has never felt so slow.

"I don't care Veronica." Comes the bursque reply, you almost chuckle.

Veronica scoffs.

"Sure Heather." 

"Corn nuts? They're BQ." Veronica says as soon as you're in the car. Heather snatches them off her, but you can see the small smile on her face.

5\. Thursdays

There's nothing special about Thursdays.

They're the upbeat for Friday.

You have double Chemistry, which isn't what you want first thing on a Thursday, but it is with Veronica so that makes it slightly less eye-gougingly boring.

But after you're, ahem, realisation, things start becoming clearer. 

It makes sense that Heather is late, she always is, its the aesthetic of power which lets her get away with it, you don't even know what class she has but you can hear her car revving in the parking lot and if the class is quiet enough you can hear her heels down the hallway. But Veronica is always the first one to every class, the homework is always done to a good degree and she's nice(-ish) to the teachers. You've even caught her having inside jokes with some of them. 

Which, ew. 

So when she starts rushing in just before the bell goes it raises suspision. She's always got a slightly dazed look in her eye, but she has a pretty wild smile on her face so you're not entirely sure what to think. She gives you a rushes 'hey' before getting ready and taking immaculate notes.

As well as whatever the hell is going on with Veronica on Thursdays, Heather is extra relaxed - or as relaxed Heather can be, for someone who has all the power in the school, she kinda has a lot of tension. At first it kinda freaked you and Heather out, the only ever time you've seen her this relaxed is when she's scheming, which is fun for her and terrifying for everyone else. But you'll never say no to a relaxed Heather Chandler, she lets Duke talk more.

Thursday is also the one of the only days where you don't have English. You have History with Duke which is fun because she's really good at it and it's nice to see her not being scrutinised by Heather, which is off topic but you like to think about Duke being happy. But then you have lunch where, as usual, you carry the conversation because for popular people the other can really suck at talking. So you start talking about whatever funny thing happened in whatever classwhen you notice it. 

Veronica's got concealer badly done on her neck - well it isn't badly done, but you know your concealers - it's shoddy and slightly the wrong shade but it works well enough that most people haven't noticed. You would know, any gossip comes straight to you - you're a trusted source. You realise that you're just staring at Veronica's neck and have trailed off into silence so you feign zoning out and act ditsy to a bit. You take into account her look; she's got a white shirt on which you are pretty sure belongs to Heather and bags under her eyes.

Coming late, being tired, Heather's car.

Concealer.

Something is happenening with them.

You needed to talk to Heather, like, yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long lol xx

+1 Talks

Inviting Heather over to yours under the guise of choosing outfits makes you feel bad but if there's one person who you don't trust to make good emotional decisions it's Chandler.

You're nervous, which you know, is rare, you're never nervous, you're Heather McNamara. The nice one, the cheery one (which quite often makes your cheeks hurt) but the point is that you're not quite sure what to do. You can never know what she is going to - it's not like you could plan anything Heather could get angry, sad, both (smad?). Falling halfway in love with Veronica is a prime example of this, you had no idea that that would happen and yet here you are.

The mirror is big enough where you can see both you, Heather and the various outfits you've tried on for the past half an hour. You've been trying to work up the courage to say something not related to dresses and Flemming and handbags and yellow and red and-

"Heather, do you like anyone?" You say casually, checking yourself out in the mirror. 

That slipped out. 

You hope you don't die by Heather Chandler's talons.

"No, do you?" The three short syllables are sharp and short.

"No. I mean, Kurt is okay and he's not the worst kisser in the world." She makes a face. "He's not!" Just because he's not Veronica, you want to say but that could easily blow up in your face. It's like you're on a tightrope and she could cut the rope at any moment. "But not Ram, he's just awful." 

She nods slightly at that and hands you a purse that goes well with the outift.

"Heather - are you sure you don't like anyone?"

"That purse looks great on you."

"Heather?"

"You should branch out a bit more with shades of yellow."

"I know, Heather."

"Cocky much. Maybe a darker tone..."

"What about blue? I hear you're into that nowadays." She freezes for a second. That was bold, shit shit shit.

Her eyes snap up to meet yours in the mirror.

"I'm not stupid Heather. But don't worry, no one else has figured it out."

"Figured what out Mac, I'm pretty sure you're going crazy. Do you want to end up like Courtney?" There's a smirk on her lips and her eyes have a dangerous edge to them.

"I know you like Veronica."

"That is the point when you're friends Heather."

"Give it up - it's obvious."

"Heather I really don't know what you're talking about."

In all the scenarios you played out in your head you never anticipated that she would deny the living daylights out of it. You turn and she still has her steely eyes on you. You walk toward her and try to say in your softest voice possible:

"Heather, I know."

She meets your eyes, any danger in them has fled, instead the fear and embarrassment in her eyes scares you. Heather Chandler does not fear things and she certainly does not get embarrassed, she only gets red with anger when low-lives question your authority (or when Veronica rolls her sleeves in English) never from embarrassment. 

What has Veronica Sawyer done to your best friend?

"Get out."

"Heather this is my room."

"Did I stutter?"

She manhandles you into your bathroom, you could have easily pushed back and won - you've acquired a lot of muscles in cheerleading - but you know she needs to moment. After a minute of checking yourself out in your mirror you open the door quietly. You see her in the same place in front of your mirror.

"If it's any consolation, she probably likes you back."

"We've been fucking pretty much every week for two months Heather."

"So?"

"There aren't meant to be emotions, its purely physical."

You snort and open your mouth to reply.

"But that's not the point. I am not supposed to like her, I am meant to fuck boys and not care and not fuck a girl and want to hold her hand and make her laugh and-"

"Heather breathe."

She takes a shaky breath and reaches for you, you offer your hand and she clings to it for dear life. So she likes Veronica and they're boning but they don't talk about emotions because of course they don't. Between Veronica's obliviousness and Heather's stubborness about not having emotions it's a wonder they even got to the naked part.

"I don't know what to do. We live in Sherwood Ohio, it's not like I haven't liked someone and they haven't liked me back before - that's a normal thing."

"It's just you're not meant to."

She nods feebly. At this point you can't convince her that Veronica likes her back, you've simply got to comfort her.

"Imagine if daddy found out." You suppress a shiver, Mr Chandler was not a happy man, granted he was barely home, but when he was it was not a fun environment.

"Have you told Duke?"

"No. I'm just very observant." You try to joke, she gives you a look. "I haven't! If you'd been with Ram or Keith or something then I would but not this-"

"What do you find it disgusting?"

"Will you let me finish? Jesus, you're such a pillowcase sometimes. This is different because it seems like it matters to you. I noticed your jealousy whenever she talks to the trench coat kid."

"Heather Chandler does not get jealous."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the first person? You really were jealous."

"Heather." She says warningly.

"Listen I just brought it up to check if you were okay." Her stiff frame becomes relaxed and she looks relieved. "And I won't tell anyone. And I won't bring it up again soon if you don't want to."

"Thanks Heather." She says quietly.

"No problem, Heather."

You turn to the mirror again.

"Now, tell me what you meant when you said I should try different shades of yellow." 

She gives you a grateful smile and goes off on a tirade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed xx
> 
> Comment where you want this thing to go, I need suggestions lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, do you like Mac?
> 
> Also did you find my John Mulaney reference?
> 
> And I'm not sure if this fits with previous characterisation but I hope it does lol


End file.
